Avalanche
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Morgoth ist es gelungen, seine Feinde zu überlisten und Maedhros gefangen zu nehmen. Nun ergötzt er sich daran, seinen ganz besonderen Gefangenen zu verspotten und zu erniedrigen. Doch er spürt, dass es nicht so leicht sein wird, Maedhros zu brechen. [SF zu Avalanche von Arch Enemy]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details siehe Profil. Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Die tiefsten Verließe Angbands waren ein Ort der Pein und des nimmer endenden Schmerzes. Hier regierten Angst und unvorstellbare Qualen. Und Moringotto war der Herr und Gebieter dieses Reiches.

Er ergötzte sich am Leid seiner Gefangenen und empfand große Freude daran, immer neue Qualen für sie zu ersinnen. Gern ließ er sie hier unten immer neue Tunnel und Verließe graben, in welche sie eingesperrt wurden. Stets vorausgesetzt, sie überlebten die schwere Arbeit bei Wasser und Brot und Monaten ohne Tageslicht oder überhaupt dem schwachen Schein einer kleinen Flamme. Viele wurden verrückt und selbst die stärksten kamen von ihrem rechtschaffenen Weg ab. Auf dieses Werk war er besonders stolz, obwohl es von der Welt als sein schändlichstes angesehen wurde: die Orks.

Ein Gefangener bereitete ihm besondere Freuden: der Rotschopf, der von den seinen Maitimo genannt wurde. Er war noch nicht lange zu Gast in Angband und noch war sein Wille stark und ungebrochen. Doch Moringotto war sich sicher, dass er dies ändern könne. Er hatte bereits so manch eine Idee.

Während er durch die Verließe ging, ergötzte er sich an den niemals endenden Schreien. Seine Foltermeister waren raffiniert, sie wussten, wie man einen Gefangenen anpacken musste, um ihn so lange wie möglich zu quälen.

Die Verließe waren ein Labyrinth. Durch den Irrsinn der Gefangenen, die die Gänge in mühevollster Arbeit in den harten Fels getrieben hatten, verliefen sie völlig planlos, endeten oft in Sackgassen oder führten im Kreis. Doch der Herr kannte jeden Zoll und würde sich selbst mit geschlossenen Augen mühelos zurechtfinden.

Seine Präsenz löste maßlosen Schrecken bei den Gefangenen aus. Sie wandten sich in ihren Ketten, stöhnten und jammerten. Moringotto hielt nicht an, um ihr Leid zu mehren, doch er zog es in sich auf wie die Luft zum Atmen und mehrte seine Kraft daran. Seine Füße führten ihn bestimmt immer tiefer in den Fels hinein, wo es beständig feucht und kalt war und die immerwährende Finsternis regierte. Hier unten hauste er, sein gang besonderer Gefangener.

Sein Haar mochte verfilzt sein, seine Gestalt vor Dreck starrend, doch in seinem Blick brannte noch immer dasselbe Feuer, das seinen Vater verzehrt hatte. Noch war Maitimo ungebrochen, doch sein Foltermeister war sich sicher, dass sich dies schon bald ändern würde.

„Da sitzt du nun, in schwere Ketten geschlagen und hinter meinen Gittern. Die Ratten fressen an deinen Kleidern und die Feuchte des schimmeligen Wassers nistet sich allmählich in deinen Knochen ein, um dich von innen heraus zu verzehren", verhöhnte Moringotto den gefangenen König. „Ein Sinnbild deines Hauses. Du raubtest dem Bruder deines Vaters seine Krone, doch genützt hat es dir nichts."

„Du nennst mich einen Thronräuber, Bauglir? Du, der du König Manwe seine Herrschaft über die Welt streitig machen willst?" Maitimos Stimme war rau, und obwohl sie wenig Kraft hatte, schwang in ihr noch immer der rebellische Geist der Noldor mit. Bald schon, bald würde er gebrochen sein.

„Sieh mich an, mein kleiner, rebellischer Freund. Ich halte die Furcht in Händen, und Furcht regiert alles und jeden", verkündete Moringotto. „Jeder fürchtet mich und so wagt es niemand, mich ernstlich herauszufordern. Ihr Noldor seit nichts weiter als Würmer in den Klauen des mächtigen Vogels. Er spielt mit euch, lässt euch für einen Moment die trügerische Freiheit, um dann vollends zuzuschlagen. Vielleicht dauert es nur zehn Jahre, vielleicht hundert, gar tausend, doch am Ende werde ich triumphieren."

„Verrat ist deine einzige Waffe, nicht Furcht", konterte Maitimo. „Wir fürchten dich nicht!"

„Und doch kommt keiner deiner Brüder zu deiner Rettung", erinnerte der Dunkle Herrscher ihn. „Deine Sippe liegt im Streit miteinander. Sie tragen lieber ihre Konflikte untereinander aus, als dass sie sich gegen mich vereinen, um dich zu befreien."

„Lügen!", schrie der stolze Noldo. „Jedes deiner Worte ist Gift, falsche Schlange."

„So? Und welchen Anlass sollte Nolofinwe haben, deinem Vater seinen Verrat zu verzeihen?", erinnerte Moringotto ihn. „Ihr stahlt die Schiffe der Teleri, um sie dann an den Ufern der Hinnenlande zu verbrennen. Ihr habt das Blut anderer Elben an euren Händen und ließt eure Verwandten auf dem Eis zum Sterben zurück. Ihr seid genauso voller Verrat wie ich, denn Verrat ist ein fast ebenso mächtige Waffe wie Furcht, mein Lieber."

Maitimo fletschte die Zähne und zerrte an seinen Ketten. Wären sie nicht, er wäre wohl mit Sicherheit mit bloßen Händen auf seinen Peiniger losgegangen, so voller Jähzorn war er. Moringotto lächelte; er hatte ganz offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Ihr übtet im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, was ihr tatet, Verrat an eurem eigenen Blut", fuhr er fort, in dieser Wund zu stochern. „Dein Vater wollte dieses Königreich für sich allein und floh doch nur feige vor der Verantwortung, sich für seine Taten zu rechtfertigen."

„Mein Vater war der größte unter den Eldar, den diese Welt je gesehen hat und je sehen wird!", konterte Maitimo. „Allein weil du feigen Verrat übtest, konntest du ihn bezwingen, anders wärest du ihm und dem Feuer, das wir dir bringen, niemals gewachsen gewesen."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", erkundigte sich Moringotto in gespielter Unschuld. „Es ist also ausgeschlossen, dass dein Vater seiner eigenen Dummheit zum Opfer fiel?"

Maitimo zögerte. Anscheinend war er sich der Wahrheit durchaus bewusst, doch wollte er vor seinem Erzfeind dieses Zugeständnis nicht machen.

Ihr eigener Stolz würde eines Tages der Untergang der Noldor sein, dessen war sich Moringotto nun sicher. Er musste die Schwächen seiner Feinde nur geschickt gegen sie wenden. Es war für ihn von großer Wichtigkeit, dass er Maitimo brach. Noch mochte er geblendet sein von Zorn, Hass und Trauer, doch der Erstgeborene Feanáros war kaum geringer als sein mächtiger Vater. Moringotto war stolz auf seinen Streich, diese Gefahr gleich zu Beginn des Krieges gebannt zu haben. Nun musste er nur noch vollenden, was er begonnen hatte.

„Weißt du, was mir besondere Freude bereitet?", wandte er sich erneut an seinen Gefangenen. Da Maitimo ihn lediglich unverwandt hasserfüllt anstarrte, fuhr er fort: „Ich lasse meine Gefangenen für mich arbeiten. All das hier ist von den Händen meiner willfährigen Sklaven errichtet worden. Sie gruben sich ihre eigenen Gefängnisse und Gräber. Viele sind hier unten gestorben, um dieses Werk zu errichten, und sie alle waren am Ende froh, für mich arbeiten zu dürfen."

„Vielmehr ersehnten sie sich den Tod herbei, der für sie die Erlösung von deiner Sklavenpeitsche war", sagte Maitimo.

„Auch dir droht dieses Schicksal, mein stolzer Freund", drohte Moringotto mit einem ekelhaft süßen Lächeln. „Du wirst schon sehen. Noch magst du mir Widerworte geben, doch am Ende werde ich dich fallen sehen. Ich werde neben dir stehen und dir lachend meinen Fuß in den Nacken stellen, während du zappelst wie ein Käfer, der auf dem Rücken liegt. Und wie einen Käfer werde ich dich schlussendlich auch zertreten."

Eine Weile schwieg Maitimo, so lange, dass sich Moringotto schon fragte, was im Kopf seines Gefangenen vor sich ging. Doch dann hob dieser den Kopf und etwas lag in seinem Blick, das den Dunklen Herrscher innehalten ließ.

„Hybris war schon immer deine Schwäche, Feiger", sagte der Elb. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. „Immer schon giertest du nach Zielen, die zu groß für dich waren und sind. Du magst der mächtigste unter den Ainur sein, doch du stehst allein, und unter den Valar gibt es nicht wenige, die kaum geringer sind als du. Und sie alle haben gewaltige Diener. Du bist aus Valinor verbannt, doch nun sind Feanáros Söhne gekommen, die dir dein Königreich streitig machen. Hier sind nun welche, die dir ebenbürtig sind."

„Ist Hybris nicht auch deine Schwäche, gar die deiner ganzen Sippe?", konterte Moringotto genüsslich. „Anscheinend sind wir uns nicht so unähnlich, wie du gern hättest." Er lachte in sich hinein, während er die bemühte Beherrschtheit Maitimos verfolgte. „Ah, ich fürchte, dass ich dich jetzt verlassen muss, mein Freund. Aber kein Sorge, es wird nicht für lang sein. In der Zwischenzeit sollst du Bekanntschaft mit meinem Diener Mairon machen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst seine Gegenwart erhellend finden."

Sein Lachen hallte noch eine Weile in den finsteren Gängen nach.

Er musste nachdenken und er musste mit Mairon sprechen. Maitimo war keiner der Dunkelelben, die bisher Gäste in seinen Verließen waren. Er war anders, selbst unter seinesgleichen, mächtiger und gewaltiger. Ihn zu brechen würde eine ganz besondere Herausforderung sein.

Als hätte er die Bedürfnisse seines Herrn vorausgeahnt, erwartete Mairon ihn bereits. Wie es seine Eigenart war, setzte sich der Dunkle Herrscher mit großer Geste auf seinen Thron, auch wenn niemand da war, um in Schrecken vor ihm zu erzittern. Lediglich Mairon erschauderte in Furcht und Liebe zugleich vor seinem Herrn und Meister.

„Erzähl mir von den Feanorern", verlangte Moringotto. „Du hattest mit ihnen in Valinor zu schaffen, vielleicht mehr als ich."

Mairon setzte sich zu seinen Füßen auf die Stufen des Eisernen Throns und sah mit Ehrfurcht zu ihm auf, ehe er dem Befehl Folge leistete. Schweigend und mit in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick lauschte Moringotto dem Bericht seines treuen Dieners.

„Wir müssen Maitimo brechen", sagte er schließlich, als Mairon seinen Bericht schon längst beendet und sich Stille über sie gesenkt hatte. „Ihn in den Kerker werfen zu lassen, stachelt ihn nur noch an."

„Schlagt ihn an die höchsten Zinnen von Angband, an eine Hand hängend und schutzlos der Witterung ausgesetzt", schlug Mairon vor. „Niemand soll ihn erreichen können, er soll von allen verlassen von dort oben aus dem Untergang seines Geschlechts beiwohnen."

Moringotto ließ sich diesen Gedanken einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. Dann breitete sich langsam ein böses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oh, süße, süße Rache", sagte er vor sich hin. „Eine wundervolle Idee. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass seine Qual lang und bitter sein wird. Viele Jahre soll sie andauern, lang genug, dass er den Tod als gnädige Erlösung herbeisehnt, und noch länger. Doch nichts soll seine Pein lindern. Nicht solange mein Wille es nicht verlangt."


End file.
